A variety of interconnection mechanisms are used to connect components on a device such as a programmable chip. In some examples, a standard on-chip data path interface specification is defined and components such as intellectual property (IP) cores are configured to conform to the interface specification. For example, components usually are configured to comply with a set of signals and particular timing requirements in order for components to operate with other components on a device.
Unfortunately, designers often select components that have support for particular standards or characteristics, thereby preventing design flexibility. In other examples, standard crossing bridges are manually inserted into a design and components supporting particular standards are segregated onto different portions of a design.